Stephanie Kaye
Stephanie Kaye was portrayed by Nicole Stoffman. Stephanie Kaye (born Stephanie Kobalewsky in 1974)* attended Degrassi Junior High for her grade 8 year in 1988-1989. Character History Season 1 Stephanie Kaye was popular and many of the male students had crushes on her. Her younger brother, Arthur Kobalewsky, started Degrassi as a grade 7, so she ignored him while at school. She started her grade 8 year by reinventing herself with her clothes. She started wearing more revealing clothing, which her best friend, Voula Grivogiannis, did not approve of. Many other female students did not approve, either. Stephanie decided to run for school president, and had Voula help her with her speeches. She started getting votes by allowing the boys to kiss her. When she was thanking people for her growing support, she thanked Joey Jeremiah instead of Voula, and their friendship is torn apart. It seemed all the boys would vote for her, while all the girls' votes would be split among Archie Simpson (Snake) and other boy candidates. Stephanie won the election, and seemed more enamoured with the prestige than the responsibility. Stephanie needed help writing speeches for herself, but throughout the season, she managed to learn to write for herself. She had a crush on Derek Wheeler (Wheels) and they went on several dates, which mostly led to disaster. She tried to make Wheels jealous by being extra nice to Joey, but this backfired; Joey and Wheels chose their friendship over a girl. It is said by most students that Stephanie is a horrible school president. Stephanie tried to make up with Voula; Voula wasn't interested; the girls were finally reconciled as Stephanie seemed about to make a major mistake of intimacy with Wheels for their second date. Season 2 Stephanie started season 2, promising to reinvent herself once more, this time, to get rid of her provocative clothes, and give them to Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter. She had a crush on new student Simon Dexter, who was a model, but he chose Alexa to be with. Stephanie was very jealous of the couple. After a horrible year, including the grade 7's rebelling against her at the end of the fall term, Stephanie became depressed. She mentioned suicide to the Farrell twins (Heather Farrell and Erica Farrell), and Arthur. She had dreams about jumping off a bridge, and even skipped school to travel to the same bridge. Arthur comforted her and told her how much he loves her. Stephanie then started to recover. Although she was not as depressed, she still did not want to return to Degrassi for her grade 9 year, preferring to go somewhere that she could be in Grade 9 with no underclassmen. She attended the graduation dance, and influenced Joey to play with his band on stage. In season 3, we learn that she attends a private high school away from Degrassi. Home Life - Stephanie's mother was portrayed by Pat Beaven. She worked in a pharmacy. - Stephanie's father is Arthur's father as well, and was portrayed by James Johnston. He is a letter carrier. - Stephanie's potential step-fathers included Michael (Jerry McNabb), but her mother married Jerry (Mike Douglas) by the spring of 1990 (according to the third season episode Making Whoopee). - Stephanie's potential step-mothers included Carol (Donna Tunney), however, the adults' rapid relationship development (in Making Whoopee) caused Arthur to react very negatively, very outspokenly, and Carol broke off with the kids' father. Carol is also a letter carrier. Future Degrassi Students Pull A "Stephanie Kaye" Long after Steph left Degrassi Junior High, even more students have been doing the same thing she has, with their clothes and choices. - Manny Santos, who attended Degrassi from 2001-2007, wanted to change her image from cute, to sexy, and she did this by wearing sexy clothes under her normal clothes so she wont get in trouble with her strict father. Thankfully, the thong wearing ended after season 4. -Alli Bhandari, who is now attending Degrassi from 2007-2011, arrives at Degrassi in school appropriate clothes, and then changes into more fashionable clothes. In season 9, she claims she will be wearing more sexy clothing. - Ashley Kerwin, who attended Degrassi 2001-2006, was embarrassed having her little brother attending the same school as her. She also ran for class president early in the first season just like Stephanie -Terri MacGreggor, who attended Degrassi 2001 - 2003, got drunk before the dance and embarassed herself in front of the guy she has a crush on -Darcy Edwards, who attended Degrassi 2005 - 2008 almost killed herself. -Ellie Nash who attended Degrassi 2002-2006 tried to commit suicide when Craig told her his life in L.A. was amazing, and said when she showed up it wasn't so great. The reason for Ellie trying to commit suicide was because she thought she messed up his life because of her crush on him in season 5. (*Although many Grade 8 first season characters have birthdays in 1974, since Emma Nelson, daughter of one such student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 8s start at the age of 12 or 13 and finish at 13 or 14, 1974 birthdays should be retconned as 1975.) Category:Characters Category:DJH Characters Category:Friendships Category:Female Characters